


Educate Me

by mashed_potato_with_cheese



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, The Iliad, shut up this is educational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese
Summary: Inspired by a Tiktok which said "I want to give someone head while they read intricate theory about shit I don't understand." and you know, i immediately thought "this, but bellamy talking about greek mythology."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader, Bellamy Blake/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Educate Me

“Meanwhile Nestor shouted to the Argives, saying, ‘My friends, Danaan warriors, servants of Mars, let no man lag that he may spoil the dead, and bring back many treasures to the ships. Let us kill as many as we can; the bodies will lie upon the plain, and you can despoil them later at your leisure.’” Bellamy’s voice is gentle, soothing as he reads. It fills the small room in Arkadia, where you’ve lived for the past few months. When he found an old copy of The Iliad, he immediately decided that he had to read it to you. He spins his tale of Ulysses, Helen, and Crete easily, never stumbling over his words or mispronouncing a name. It’s off-putting.

The only time you’ve seen this man be anything other than perfectly composed and in control is when he’s with you, kissing you, touching you, when he’s so far gone that his attempts to stifle moans are useless…

Fuck. 

“Bellamy,” you start, cutting him off.

“Yeah, princess?” he says, looking up from the book. The nickname makes your heart skip a beat.

“You know I love a good story, but currently I have a few other needs.” He smirks.

“Is that so? That’s a shame, I was just getting to the good part. I think I’ll continue reading.” So that’s how he’s going to play. You stare at him defiantly. He sports a shit-eating grin as he goes on. 

“With these words he put heart and soul into them all. And now the Trojans would have been routed and driven back into Ilius, had not Priam’s son Helenus, wisest of augurs, said to Hector and Aeneas, ‘Hector and Aeneas, you two are the mainstays of the Trojans and Lycians, for you are foremost at all times, alike in fight and counsel; hold your ground here, and go about among the host to rally them in front of the gates, or they will fling themselves into the arms of their wives, to the great joy of our foes. Then, when you have put heart into all our companies, we will stand firm here and fight the Danaans however hard they press us, for there is nothing else to be done.” As he reads, you let your hand wander from its original place on his arm. Innocently at first, fingertips brushing his shoulder, entangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He studiously ignores you, still pretending to be focused on the book, but you know he’s hyper-aware of you touch as its strays downward, to his chest, to his abs, to his hips. When you dip your fingers below his waistband, he jolts. You giggle mischievously.

“Changed your mind yet, Bell?” you whisper against his ear. He ignores you and goes back to reading. Impressed but still determined, you palm him through his boxers, enjoying his stifled reactions. He’s already semi-hard and only getting harder as you tease him. Building up confidence, you pull his pants and boxers down, letting his cock spring free. He doesn’t even let on that he noticed. Smiling, you reach out and stroke him ever so gently, barely making contact. He swears under his breath and keeps reading. 

“Meanwhile do you, Hector, go to the city and tell - fuck!” You rub your thumb over the tip of his cock, making him jolt. 

“Are you done yet?” he asks, faking a calm tone. You don’t answer, instead opting to place two of your fingers in your mouth, sucking on them. His eyes follow your movements, looking hungrily at your lips. With your now dampened hand, you go back to soft, teasing strokes. He groans, and you take the opportunity to latch onto his neck, kissing and biting below his ear. His hips buck up, you assume involuntarily, making you smile against his skin.

“Getting desperate?” you tease. “You know, I’ve always wondered about why the Iliad was so important to the Greeks. Care to explain?” You leave his neck to travel further down, kissing your way over his chest towards his cock. 

“Shit, princess,” he says breathily.

“That wasn’t really an answer,” you reply before swirling your tongue over his tip.

“The Greeks valued war,” he mutters. “The Iliad,” he cuts himself off with a moan, “The Iliad praises war and military - fuck - military life.”

“How interesting,” you say, lifting your head off of him for a minute. You pause, pretending to think, but mostly watching him struggle after the pleasure you’re currently denying him. 

“Would you elaborate on that?” you say before going back in, working your tongue and mouth around his length. 

“Jesus Christ, princess,” he groans. “It’s - it’s like Paris and… shit, Paris and Achilles.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Paris doesn’t like to fight, and he’s - fuck, don’t stop - he’s mocked. Achilles loves war, and he’s praised.” The word “praised” turn to a low growl as you pull your mouth and hands off him again, removing all the stimulation at once. You grin slyly and stand up.

“Well, that was lovely, but I think I’ll be heading back to my room now. Goodnight, Bell.” You place a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door. Suddenly, you’re yanked backwards, strong hands gripping your hips, making you yelp.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your name,” Bellamy growls in your ear. He spins you around, pulling you into his chest, and kisses you roughly, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You don’t protest, of course. One of his hands stays clamped around your waist, but the other one works its way into your pants and strokes your clit through your panties, making you moan into Bellamy’s mouth. When he stops, you whine needily. He chuckles.

“Not so fun the other way around, is it?” You pout, crossing your arms like a child. He laughs again. 

“Get on the bed, princess.” Not a request. You comply quickly, kneeling on the mattress.

“Spread your knees, hands behind your back.” Again, you follow his orders without hesitation. Bellamy trusts you, and you trust Bellamy. 

“Keep them there,” he says, tilting your chin up and looking into your eyes. He smiles and presses a soft kiss to your lips before standing up fully again and pulling off his shirt. At some point he had pulled his pants back up, but he discards them now, followed by his boxers. 

“You may move your hands to take off your shirt and pants, but that is all,” he says, a tone of warning in his voice. You do so quickly, wanting as few things as possible separating you and Bellamy. He watches you carefully as you go back to your position, knees apart and arms back. Once you’re finished, he leans down and kisses you again, rougher and more needy, more of a collision than a meeting. One of his hands cups your breast, making you moan into the kiss.

He goes further down, rubbing you softly over your panties again. You gasp at the contact and struggle to keep still, wanting to tangle your hands in his hair and move your hips against his hand, but you manage to control yourself. Bellamy moves his mouth from yours down to kiss and suck on your neck, nipping slightly at your earlobe on his way. His fingers are still feather light on your clit, especially with the fabric in the way, and you crave more friction.

“Please, Bell,” you whine. “More, anything more, please.” You draw out the last word and it turns into a moan when he suddenly pushed your panties aside and makes real contact with your clit. 

“What do you say, princess?” he chides teasingly.

“Thank you,” you gasp out. He smiles and pushes a finger inside you, making you moan even louder. Thumb still working circles on your clit, he moves his finger agonizingly slowly before unexpectedly flicking it forward in a “come hither” motion, hitting exactly the right spot. You let your head drop to rest on his shoulder, biting lightly to control your noise. Bellamy lifts his free hand and wraps his fingers around your throat lightly, putting a small amount of pressure on the sides so as not to fully restrict your breathing. You relish the feeling of his hand on your neck. Without warning, he slides another finger in, hitting the same spot with more force. 

“Fuck, Bellamy,” you groan. He begins to move his fingers in earnest, earning broken and strangled moans from you. Your nails dig into your palms as you fight to stay still. You feel your orgasm building, your cries getting louder. All of the sudden, he stops, pulling back completely. 

“You can go back to your room now,” he says calmly, laying down on the bed.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to go back to your room. See you in the morning, princess.” He grabs the discarded book from earlier and flips it open.

“You’re going to send me back to my room instead of letting me help you with that?” You gesture at his very obvious erection.

“Goodnight,” he replies. You stare at him for a moment before getting dressed and storming to the door.

“Asshole,” you mutter under your breath. “Can’t take a little teasing.”

You go to your room and slam the door shut. What a dick. Sighing, you change into some clean clothes and slip into bed and pick up a book of your own, trying to ignore the very obvious wetness between your legs. It’s a storybook, a children’s book really, but it’s better than nothing. You try to lose yourself in tales of mermaids and magic and try not to think about the boy a few doors down, how you wish he was with you, the only thing you want. Because things are better with Bellamy. Yeah, you’re horny as hell, but there are other reasons to want him. He’s the calm you need, the eye of the hurricane. With a deep, calming breath, you decide to go back to his room. You haven’t slept in your own bed in months and you’re sure as hell not starting now.

When you go to open the door, though, you realize you won’t have to go as far as you thought. Bellamy stands in the doorway, fist raised as if about to knock. Without a word, he grabs your face and kisses you, moving into your room and kicking the door closed behind you.

“I’m sorry, I was being a dick,” he says breathlessly when he pulls away slightly.

“To be fair, so was I,” you respond with a grin. He smiles back before kissing you again, sweetly but still filled with lust. You tug at the hem of his shirt and he gets the message, taking a step back and pulling it over his head. God, he’s stunning. He comes back to you and gently takes off your shirt as well, looking down at your face with pure love. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, kissing down your neck and collarbone. You close your eyes and run your hands through his hair, tugging slightly every now and then just to hear him moan. Suddenly he lifts you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist to stay up. He moves forward, gently laying you on the bed. When he begins to pull your waistband down, you lift your hips to help him along.

“Yours now,” you say, making him chuckle as he obliges. Clothes scattered across the floor, he leans over you, skin touching skin. He kisses you gently as he slides in, allowing you time to adjust.

“God, you’re perfect,” he breathes out. You reach up to put your hands around his neck as he thrusts, wanting him as close as possible. Pleasure shoots in sparks up your body, filling you with warmth. Bellamy rolls to the side after a few minutes, sitting up and so that you sit in his lap. He rests his forehead on yours, watching your expression change as you moan louder and louder.

“God, Bell, I’m gonna…” He cuts you off with a kiss, thrusting harder and faster until you tumble over the edge blindly, your legs shaking. He finishes shortly after, fucking you through his high. You both fall onto the bed, still intertwined, all sweat and heavy breathing. He shifts slightly to put one arm under your head, the other around your waist to hold you to him as he kisses the top of your head. 

“Remind me to tease you more often,” you joke tiredly. He laughs lowly and looks down at you.

“I love you, princess. Always and forever. I know I’m a total dick sometimes, but I really do love you.”

“I love you too, Bell. More than anything.”

“Good. I don’t want a girlfriend who actually listens when I read to her, I want you.” He smiles at you, making you giggle.

“Try to be less hot next time you decide to educate me.”

“Noted.” He grabs the blankets and pulls them over you. You snuggle into him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. 

This is the calm, the eye of the hurricane. This boy is everything you’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
